


Forgotten Fear

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Burns, Canon typical eye trauma, F/F, Spiders, The Magnus Archives Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: In the midst of the apocalypse, Melanie and Georgie do their best to help out anyone and everyone trying to survive in this strange new world.  In the process, though, Georgie regains her ability to feel fear, regarding one thing: losing Melanie.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	Forgotten Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tma femslash week over on tumblr! The prompt I chose for today was Apocalypse.

“Good boy,” Melanie said as the Admiral trotted over to her, another dead spider in his mouth. The payment for his services were the usual, extra pets and a kiss on the top of his head, before he wandered off to nap. 

Nobody knew if the spiders were actually some kind of spy, but the Admiral and the other pets people had brought along prevented the arachnids from taking over the base, if nothing else, along with the myriad of other creepy-crawlies that threatened to swarm over them at any given moment. They didn’t need bugs in the base. They had enough to worry about.

When the apocalypse hit London, it wasn’t long before people were homeless or fleeing the terror for a variety of reasons. Misshapen monsters roamed the streets and objects caught fire with no provocation, while humans found themselves overwhelmed with a bloodthirsty rage. No one was truly safe.

But shelter could be found. Once their landlord wandered through a not unfamiliar door, Georgie and Melanie claimed their entire apartment building and set it up as an impromptu base, a home for those who needed it. Some people stayed for only a few hours, to sleep and recuperate, before heading back into the streets to find their loved ones. Others stayed for days and had no intention of leaving. No one was turned away. 

They formulated scavenging parties to find food and medicine and any other supplies they might need. Once the initial free-for-all died down, these items were in high demand, but they weren’t impossible to find. 

Georgie organized most of those trips and occasionally went on them herself. Unable to feel fear when every innate terror had risen up, people looked up to her and followed her readily. Melanie, meanwhile, took care of things on the home front, making sure that everyone had a place to sleep and that everyone was fed. Despite her insistence that she could still manage on the streets without her sight – an insistence Georgie never doubted – she was happier there, with the logistics to keep her focused. 

With a _mrrp_ from the Admiral’s corner, Melanie knew someone was coming. Many people came to talk things over with her, so it wasn’t unexpected, but that didn’t stop her from reaching for the baseball bat she always kept beside her. 

But she knew those footsteps, and the breathing that accompanied them.

“Georgie! You’re back!”

“Yeah, we got a good haul. But, uh, can you throw me the burn spray?”

Melanie slid one of the many small bottles across the table to Georgie. “Are you alright?” She came to stand beside her. 

“It’s a small burn. Desolation bastard found us toward the end, but we got out fine, nobody else got hurt.”

“That doesn’t entirely answer my question,” Melanie said again, gently running her fingers across the cloth Georgie tied around her burned arm. 

Georgie sighed, but Melanie could hear the faintest smile on her voice. “As alright as anyone can be, I think. You?”

Melanie nodded. “About the same.” It was her turn to sigh. No matter how many supplies they brought in, they simply didn’t have the capacity to bring in everyone, and it was only a matter of time before one of the fears made their base a target. 

“What is it, love?”

“It’s nothing.”

Melanie felt Georgie staring at her, waiting for a response. “Fine, we’re… running low on beds. More people keep coming in, but soon there’s just not going to be enough space. And the more people that come in, the more likely some _thing_ out there is going to take notice, or just come marching through the front door itself.” Hastily, she added, “I’m not saying we turn anyone away. I wouldn’t. But it's… getting tricky.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Georgie took Melanie’s hand into her own and rubbed her thumb along her palm. “Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say,” Melanie teased with a small chuckle. “You’re the one that can’t be afraid.”

When Georgie offered no witty reply and her hand fell limp, Melanie knew she’d said something wrong. 

“I’m sorry. I know it makes you uncomfortable, how some people look up to you because of that.”

“You’re fine.” She pressed a slow kiss to Melanie’s forehead. “It’s not that, it’s… I haven’t been afraid in years. I think I forgot what it felt like. But in all this… the thought of losing you _terrifies_ me to the bone. It’s like every time I didn’t feel fear before, they've all combined now, and I’m scared. I’m so scared. I can’t stand the thought of you suffering or dying to all of this fear nonsense after you went through so much to break from it.”

“Georgie…”

Melanie pulled Georgie into an embrace and held her tight as she cried. There was nothing either of them could say. Nothing to make it better.

“I love you, Georgie. No matter what happens, please remember that, and know that I’m grateful for every millisecond we spent together. And, besides, you’re not going to lose me. The only way I’m going down is if we’re _all_ going down, blowing the bastards up with us in a blaze of glory.” 

Georgie couldn’t help but let out a breathy chuckle at her fatalistic confidence. She pulled away slightly to wipe her face but tugged Melanie’s hand back into her own. 

“I love you too. I feel like I don’t say that enough anymore.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to say it, I know it. When it all gets too much, it pulls me back. Having you… it makes me want to keep fighting. Because I have something to fight _for_.” Melanie shuddered. “Same reason I cut out my eyes. I had something to live for, some _one_. I finally had hope. And no matter how terrified we are, I’m going to keep fighting. Because of you. Because I still have hope.”

This time, Georgie tugged Melanie into a firm embrace and they both cried onto each other, holding on tight as if to never let go. Even if they had to live the rest of their lives in fear and squalor, struggling to survive another day, it didn’t matter, so long as they had each other and that spark of hope and love inside their hearts.


End file.
